Plain Sailing
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Saturn, Mars and Jupiter have persuaded Cyrus to accompany them on a luxury yacht for the day. Cyrus wants to hide in the engine room but his Commanders have other ideas...
1. Chapter 1

**Plain Sailing**

_By Lord Agravane Undead _

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

_Written for MoaKing, who suggested the idea. Cheers mate!_

* * *

Sometimes, Cyrus had to admit to himself, he wasn't at all sure what possessed his Commanders. This was one of those times.

He wasn't sure, either, what was the most confusing. The fact that Saturn, Mars and Jupiter had decided that they absolutely needed to have a day out on a luxury yacht or the fact that somehow, they had managed to persuade him to go with them. Now, instead of being holed up in his room doing something useful with machines, he was instead standing on the deck of said luxury yacht, staring out over Sunyshore Bay and trying to solve the next predicament that had presented itself to him.

Cyrus could remain standing where he was, having his body assaulted by the hot sun, fresh air and salty spray from the ocean. Or he could go below decks where he would have to interact with his Commanders. It was a very difficult choice and one that needed to be thought out carefully.

Trying to ignore the refreshing breeze on the back of his neck, Cyrus finally made his decision. He would go into the engine room and admire the engine. There he would be away from the outdoors and his Commanders would find it far too boring to accompany him. Cyrus felt rather pleased with his logical reasoning, or at least he would have done, had he felt emotions.

"Hey Boss!" A familiar voice behind Cyrus made him jump. Turning round, he saw Saturn standing there. A disturbingly happy looking Saturn.

"This great, isn't it," Saturn said eagerly. "It's the most fun we're had in ages".

"I do not feel emotions, therefore I do not experience fun," Cyrus said in his usual monotone.

"Oh, don't be like that Boss," said Saturn. He patted Cyrus on the back. "We going to have tea and scones with jam and cream on them. Come and join us".

"I do not enjoy tea parties, Commander," said Cyrus.

Saturn thought about this for a moment. "Uhuh," he said. "But…you do not not enjoy them, do you?"

"That is a double negative," said Cyrus.

"Yeah," Saturn agreed. "Sorry Boss but what I meant was, it wouldn't cause you distress to have a tea party with us, would it?"

"Of course not," said Cyrus. "I do not feel the emotion of distress".

"Goody," Saturn said happily and he took hold of Cyrus's arm. "Come on then, before the jam goes all warm".

Cyrus allowed himself to be led away, fantasising about building a torpedo from scratch, to put an end to the luxury yacht once it was moored the next day.

The rest of the day did not pass any easier for Cyrus, as his Commanders seemed determined to get him to enjoy himself. They suggested everything from Beer Pong to sunbathing (Cyrus nearly passed out at the thought of having to remove his shirt) to fishing. Somehow, Cyrus managed to sneak away each time and find himself either studying the engine or admiring the navigational controls. They were state of the art and very impressive to somebody who had a machine obsession.

However, Cyrus was finally captured as the sun was going down, as his Commanders insisted that he needed to watch the sunset. Cyrus protested that he could see no reason why he needed to do such as thing, as the sun set every day and so he could see it whenever (*if*ever) he wanted to.

"Come on Boss, don't be such a stick in the mud," said Jupiter, steering Cyrus up onto the deck. "The sunset will look extra pretty out to sea".

Cyrus had to agree with that. "Yes. The light from the sun will reflect off the waves and be more visually pleasing. Also, the air is clean out here and free from the particles of pollution which hang over Sunyshore. Therefore, the sunset will be of a greater clarity".

"Exactly," Jupiter said, not understanding Cyrus 100% but feeling pleased that he seemed at least, a little willing. She led Cyrus over to the side of the deck, where Saturn and Mars already stood. Mars was fiddling with her camera and Saturn kept casting awkward glances at her, his cheeks rather red. Cyrus suspected that he had become sunburnt.

"Oh good, the Boss is here said Saturn. "Look Boss, isn't the sunset pretty". He pointed to the western sky, where the fiery orange ball of the sun hung over the shimmering horizon.

"Oh, it's so beautiful," said Mars before Cyrus could respond. "It's very romantic, don't you think so, Saturn?"

"Uhhh…"said Saturn, uncertainly. Mars moved to stand closer to him and he backed away, bumping into the railings.

Cyrus had to admit that the sunset was pleasant to view. It was somehow relaxing and calming. He leaned on the rails, watching as the sun sank towards the horizon, turning the sky a splendid golden yellow. He felt something touch his arm and turning his head to look, Cyrus saw that Jupiter had put her hand there. She smiled at him and Cyrus blinked.

"Commander Jupiter?"

"Hm?" said Jupiter, still smiling and making Cyrus feel nervous. He glanced over at Saturn for help but saw that Saturn was having problems too, as Mars seemed to be attempting to put her arm around his waist. Cyrus decided that there was a correlation between sunsets and the girls becoming romantic. Therefore, there was only one sensible course of action…

"Excuse me, Commander," Cyrus said to Jupiter, moving away from her. "I must go and…check the engine".

"Awww," said Jupiter, pouting at him. "Surely it can wait for a few minutes? You'll miss the end of the sunset".

"No, I must check it now," Cyrus insisted. "It could be overheating".

"I don't think that's the only thing that's overheating," Saturn added. Mars had managed to get her arm around him and his face was almost as red as her hair.

Fearing that Jupiter would emulate Mars next, Cyrus hurried away, scuttling below deck. He felt deeply concerned. The main problem of course, was Jupiter and Mars suddenly coming over all amorous because of that inconvenient sunset. The other (much worse) problem was that Cyrus had experienced an odd feeling when Jupiter had touched his arm. If he would have had emotions, he would have believed it to be a feeling of pleasure.

Cyrus entered the engine room, shaking his head. _This must not happen_ he thought to himself. _I refuse to feel an attraction towards a woman_. He was just glad that he had had the good sense to escape!

AS for the engine, it didn't need checking but just admiring it until the sun had set couldn't hurt. Cyrus flipped the light switch on, expecting the room to become illuminated by white fluorescent light. Instead, there was a loud bang and the room remained dark.

Cyrus raised his eyebrow a fraction. If he was lucky, it was simply the fluorescent tube blowing. If he was unlucky…

The low hum of the engine room faded out with one last whine, as if the engine was reprimanding him for his action in turning on the light.

Cyrus shook his head. He was unlucky. Somehow, he had managed to short out the entire electrical system on board the yacht!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"So we have no electricity and that means I cannot start the engine up again," Cyrus explained to his Commanders. "This problem was accidentally set off by me when I switched on the light but obviously it was caused by an underlying problem, which I must now solve".

Mars glanced first at Saturn then at Cyrus. Saturn looked as if he was trying (but failing) to understand what was going on. Jupiter gave Cyrus a sympathetic look.

"It could be a number of problems," Cyrus continued. A connection could be loose or corroded. The cable connecting the battery to the starter motor could be the culprit. I shall have to examine it for dirt and wear".

"Uh, Boss?" Jupiter began.

"Yes. You will help me to check the cable?" Cyrus asked. "However, it could instead be the wires to the oil pressure switch. We must check those also".

"No Boss, it's not that," Jupiter continued.

"Do you think maybe a fuse has blown?" Cyrus enquired. "Or perhaps there is a fault with the solenoid? Or maybe the head gasket has blown and…"

"Boss, it's getting dark," said Jupiter, pointing up to the sky, which was now a deep blue, with just the faintest tinge of pink on the western horizon. The brightest stars were just starting to appear, shining like jewels high above.

"Yes," Cyrus agreed, looking up.

"How can you see to repair anything in the dark?" Jupiter asked. Mars and Saturn looked at each other and Mars nodded.

"Oh, yes," said Cyrus, suddenly understanding. "You are correct. That is a serious problem".

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it for now," Mars added. "So maybe the best thing is for us to go to bed and then tomorrow, you can try and repair whatever the fault is".

Cyrus wasn't too sure about that. "How can we go to bed? We can't drive the yacht back to shore because I cannot turn the engine on".

"Um, we can sleep on here," said Saturn and Mars nodded.

"Yeah, there are beds below deck, we can use those".

Cyrus thought about it and nodded. It did indeed seem to be the most logical course of action to take. He was rather impressed by his Commander's reasoning.

"Alright then," Cyrus said. "We shall do that".

The four Galactic members made their way below deck, taking care to not trip over anything in the dark. Soon they found the bedroom and went inside. It was a small room, with one large window adjacent to the door. Two beds were separated by a side table drawer and there was a wardrobe built into the wall for clothes.

"This is the one bedroom," said Cyrus. "Where is the other?"

"Huh?" said Saturn.

"The other bedroom".

"There's only one," said Jupiter. Cyrus couldn't see her face properly but her voice suggested that she was trying not to giggle.

"But there are only two beds," Cyrus pointed out. (Jupiter and Mars then both started giggling). "Hm, I shall assume that Saturn and I must sleep on the floor, as that is the morally correct action to take".

"Oh no Boss, don't be silly!" said Jupiter and Cyrus felt her take hold of his arm again. "We can share".

"Uh…" Saturn mumbled, backing up in alarm. He stumbled backwards and ended up sitting on the right hand bed.

"Ooh, Saturn's eager," Mars teased him.

"That was an accident," Saturn protested as Mars went over to him and tried to help him off with his top.

Cyrus shook his head. "We can't share," he insisted. "It must not happen".

"Oh but why not?" Jupiter asked.

Cyrus searched inside his head for a valid reason. The thought of sharing a bed with any of his Commanders was distracting. The thought that it seemed likely that it was going to be Jupiter he shared with was making him feel all kind of inconvenient emotions. He struggled to control them as he spoke again.

"It would be…embarrassing," he said. It wasn't his best response and he knew it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"But Boss, you don't feel emotions," Saturn piped up at once. "So you can't get embarrassed".

Cyrus would have been annoyed at Saturn, had he had emotions. He tried to respond again but his Commanders were too fast.

"Saturn's right," Jupiter said. "Without feelings, it shouldn't bother you if we share a bed".

"And it's a logical thing to so as well," Mars added. "With the electric power knocked out, the heating won't work. It'll be cold".

"It gets very cold at night in Sinnoh," Jupiter continued. "Even near Sunyshore".

"So it makes perfect sense for us to share. Saturn and me and you and Jupiter".

"Wait, what…" Saturn gasped.

"I…alright then," Cyrus finally conceded. His cheeks felt hot and he had a great desire to flee the room. However, that wasn't at all appropriate behaviour for the Boss of Team Galactic. "I can…see the reasoning behind your valid points, yes. We shall share".

"Yay!" said Jupiter and she shocked poor Cyrus greatly by flinging her arms around him and hugging him!

Ten minutes later, Cyrus and his Commanders were changed into pyjamas (luckily, they found some in the cupboard, as Cyrus definitely drew the line at sleeping in just his underwear). Saturn and Mars were in the right hand bed, while Cyrus and Jupiter occupied the other one. The beds were only meant for one person, so the Galactic guys were squeezed up pretty close to each other.

"This is fun, isn't it Saturn," Mars said, moving even closer to said Commander.

"Uhhh, it's…dark," Saturn said. He glanced over to the window, where the stars would be seen shining above the ocean. "Yeah, really dark".

"Aww, are you scared of that dark?" Mars cooed. She wrapped her arms around Saturn. "Don't worry, I'll protect you".

"I'm not scared," Saturn mumbled. He made no attempt to free himself from Mars's embrace.

"Of course you aren't". Mars smiled at Saturn. "I'm protecting you now, so you're nice and safe".

Cyrus listened to this, thinking that Mars and Saturn were behaving very strangely. Then apparently, Jupiter decided that Cyrus needed protecting too, as she put her arms round him. Cyrus stiffened, not used to such an occurrence. It was odd enough being in bed with her and feeling her body next to his, without her actually embracing him as well.

"Commander, you don't have to do that," Cyrus muttered, hoping that the other two hadn't noticed.

"But I'm cold," said Jupiter. "Surely you are cold too, Boss?"

"Yes," said Cyrus, who saw no reason to lie about it. "But that doesn't mean you have to…" He stopped when he heard Saturn and Mars giggling.

"Commanders, it's not funny," he said. "I must have a good night's sleep so I will be refreshed for tomorrow. I need to be refreshed so that my brain can operate at maximum capacity, therefore enabling me to successfully locate the fault with…"

"Jupiter, can you shut the Boss up by kissing him?" Mars suggested. Saturn snorted with laughter and Cyrus gasped, losing his cool for a moment.

"I could try…" said Jupiter in a suggestive tone.

"No, wait," said Cyrus, his voice about 1MHz higher than normal, indicating that he was becoming flustered. "I need to sleep…I can't become involved in such a…"

Jupiter ignored Cyrus and she tried. She succeeded. Cyrus was shocked but somehow, he didn't pull away from her. Instead, he found himself returning her kiss and slipping his arms round her too.

Saturn and Mars cheered. Cyrus held Jupiter close as he kissed her and decided that it was the effects from too much sun and that he would be perfectly fine the next morning.

But for now…well, there was no use resisting his temporary solar-induced insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The following morning dawned bright and clear. A sleepy Cyrus made his way down to the engine room, hoping that he had the clarity of mind to be able to find and repair the fault which had shorted out all the power. He hadn't exactly had much sleep the previous night and without any electricity to boil the kettle for coffee, he was extra tired.

Saturn, Mars and Jupiter were on the deck, watching the sunrise. A beautiful golden ball of sun hung low on the eastern horizon, promising another fine day. Saturn and Mars were holding hands and Mars was resting her head on Saturn's shoulder. They both appeared perfectly content.

Jupiter was content too, although she would have preferred Cyrus to have been with her. She hoped that whatever the electrical fault was, Cyrus would be able to repair it quickly. Knowing his affinity for machines, this was very likely.

A moment later, there was a familiar rumbling sound from below deck. Saturn glanced down as he felt the floor vibrate beneath him. Mars and Jupiter beamed and high-fived each other.

"Yay, the engine's fixed!" said Jupiter.

Just then, Cyrus appeared on the desk, carrying something wrapped in tissue. Jupiter ran over to him, flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"You did it Boss!" she said happily.

"Calm down, Commander Jupiter," said Cyrus, making not even a teeny effort to escape from her. "Yes, the problem has been rectified. Do you wish to see what it was?"

"I'm assuming you're holding it in that tissue, huh Boss?" said Saturn.

"Yes," said Cyrus. He unwrapped the tissue, revealing a large fuse. The glass casing was completely black.

"That…doesn't look good," said Saturn.

"It wasn't good," Cyrus agreed. "That's the main fuse and it's burned out completely. However, the interesting thing is that when I removed it and examined it in detail, I could tell that it had been in terrible condition before I switched on the light which caused it to short everything out. The inner element was so badly corroded that…"

"Jupiter, kiss him again and shut him up, please," Mars begged.

"Oh, not yet. I'm trying to tell you about the problem with the fuse," Cyrus said, backing away from Jupiter.

His pleas didn't work, as Jupiter grabbed him and did exactly as Mars asked. Cyrus tried to concentrate on the fuse but his mind was still affected from the sunset of the previous evening and he found himself kissing Jupiter back once again.

Mars nudged Saturn. "Come on," she grinned. "Let's go and make a coffee and give the Boss some privacy".

* * *

A couple of hours later, Team Galactic arrived back at Sunyshore docks, where they moored the yacht and made they way onto dry land. Cyrus spoke with the yacht owner, showing him the dodgy fuse. The owner was shocked to see the state of it and shook his head.

"I am so sorry Mr Akagi," he said. "All of my fleet are regularly serviced and checked over by qualified marine mechanics. I have no idea how such a thing occurred. Please allow me to give you a refund".

"There is no need for that," said Cyrus. "I had a pleasant half hour searching for and repairing the fault. Or at least it would have been pleasant, if I had emotions". Mars rolled her eyes and Saturn smirked.

"Well, yes but still… I simply can't imagine how it happened.

"Perhaps the fuse was faulty from the start?" Cyrus suggested. "It could have had a weakness in the structure of the glass during the manufacturing process, which would have resulted in…"

"Oh look, Charon's here," Saturn interrupted, pointing towards the esplanade, where said Commander was heading towards them. "I wonder if he's brought us ice creams?"

"Ohh, maybe he thought the yacht had capsized and we had drowned and he was worried about us," said Mars.

"More likely he missed having somebody to moan at," said Jupiter.

"Ah, there you are," Charon said to Cyrus and the others. "Wherever have you been?" He sounded curious but not worried in the slightest. The yacht owner mumbled something about having to check that the potatoes weren't burning and hurried away.

Cyrus immediately launched into a technical and long winded description of what had happened. Charon nodded, pretending to listen. When Cyrus stopped to take a breath, Charon interrupted him.

"Well now, that all sounds very interesting, Boss. Now why don't we go and get some dinner and you can tell me the rest on the way".

"Alright then," said Cyrus. As he set off to follow Charon, Jupiter reached out and took hold of his hand. Cyrus's cheeks went slightly pink but he didn't try to move his hand away. Saturn gave Mars a shy glance and linked his arm with hers. Mars giggled and held Saturn's arm tightly as they followed the others.

"I was surprised when I saw the main fuse," Cyrus said to Charon. "Or at least I would have been surprised, if I had feelings. It was completely burnt out. The glass was black all over and you couldn't see the element inside. I opened it up and found…"

"Hmmm…yes, yes," said Charon, not taking in a word of Cyrus's monologue. He had something much more fascinating to pay attention to. Such as, noticing how Saturn and Mars were still linked together, giggling and whispering to each other. Also, Jupiter and Cyrus holding hands. Yes, that was very interesting indeed.

Charon was, if anything, perceptive. Although even somebody with jelly for a brain would have noticed (over the last few months), the obvious attraction between Saturn and Mars and Cyrus and Jupiter. The attraction that none of them had been doing anything about!

Yes, it had taken drastic action on Charon's part to arrange for the little overnight stay on the yacht. Because if them huddling up together in two beds wouldn't bring them together, then nothing would.

Charon smiled to himself as he felt the brand new fuse in his pocket. Switching it with a worn out old fuse had been the best and most successful thing he had done all week.

**The End**


End file.
